Selective estrogen receptor degraders (SERDs) bind to the estrogen receptor (ER) and downregulate ER-mediated transcriptional activity. This degradation and downregulation caused by SERDs can be useful in the treatment of cell proliferation disorders, such as cancer. Some small molecule examples of SERDs have been disclosed in the literature (see, e.g., WO2005073204, WO2014205136, and WO2016097071). However, known SERDs have not yet been as useful as is needed to effectively treat cancer. For example, finding SERDs with better pharmacokinetic (PK) and pharmacodynamic (PD) properties, higher efficiency in the clinic, and good oral bioavailability would be very helpful in treating cancer. A pure antagonist SERD with potent inhibition of ER-mediated transcription would be expressly beneficial in treating cancer. There is a need for new SERDs to treat cancers such as breast cancer, ovarian cancer, endometrial cancer, prostate cancer, uterine cancer, gastric cancer, and lung cancer as well as mutations due to emerging resistance. In particular there is a need for new SERDs to treat ER-positive breast cancer, gastric cancer, and/or lung cancer.